Naruto return
by The Dark Rogue Mage
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war, a new organization emerged on the land of sakura. Tsunade order him to fake his death and infiltrate the organization as another person. Will he take it ? [NaruHina]


Chapter 1 : The Chosen One, Meet The Mecha

An person walking through the base corridor. He's around 180 cm, using black robe and an mask. The mask is black with two line cross his eye hole and Doin country mark at its forehead. He turn right at the end corridor and pass 2 hatch door after the turn and enter the thrid hatch. The room colored all white with some people watching over monitor or talking through microphone attached to their head. There's person sitting on chair in the middle of the room. The masked men then on his knees, greet the person "Second commander, Caldas. reporting for duty.. Leader Aan" his voice is sounded like a young man around 20-years old. The person turn round showing around 35-years old woman. The leader has short black hair and an scar from her right forehead then cross her left eye and ended on her left cheek. "I have waited for you Caldas, i got mission for you that I'm sure you will like it. Some mecha from Nicha has cross our border at Kalimantan to find the legendary mecha. Our informant say that there's an legendary mecha hidden at kalimantan" the leader raise her hand then point at the hatch " I want you to bring ten men, persuade and eliminate these intruders, and find the legendary mecha" order the leader. Caldas stand while accepting the order "I will do it, leader" he then turn around heading to the hatch, before he walk out the leader spoke again, "there's our traitor among the enemy that I'm sure you won't miss. Capture him and bring him to me" the hatch closed again after the leader finish.

Caldas walking again through the corridor heading to the Hangar Bay. He pass some stranger before reach the hangar bay. After he entered the hangar bay, Caldas inform the crew on Hangar Bay "Lieutenant Rielgab and Danjor, Sergeant Velmar, Captain Leo, First private twin michael, Second private Vonje, Choni and Dihar called to the Hangar Bay right now" Minute later, soldier that called came through the hatch. Rielgab are 19-years old same as Danjor. Rielgab is white skinned has short black straight hair and using glasses but Danjor is black skinned. Danjor has black curvy hair and wore no glasses. They both are Caldas best friend. Vonje, Choni and Dihar are always together. Vonje has white skin but Choni and Dihar are black skinned. Vonje hair is standing straight to the back. Choni hair is black too and cover his left eye while Dihar has short black hair and standing like grass. Velmar not different from Choni hair just his hair is not cover his left eye, only the eyebrow. Leo are the most grumpy soldier on base. His hair same as Dihar. The last is twin michael. They are really look alike even they are from different family. They had black messy hair. "Alright. You all called here because we have an important mission. Some mecha from Nachi has cross our borders at Kalimantan to search one of the legend mecha. Our mission is to capture glon, our ex-comrade, terminate the other and retrieve the legend mecha for our own. Now get to your mecha and get ready to launch" Caldas finish his briefing. The mens salute before seperated to their own mecha. Caldas himself start walking to hangar 2 where commanders mecha kept.

He walked to an board and start typing his mecha password, hangar 2 gate opened as his mecha, the NightStalker walk out. NightStalker are around 4 meter tall, his body coloured all black with Dion flag on his chest, its head has horn like bull and long black hole in its face with two red dot in it, two sword kept at his back crossed and a rifle putted in his hand, two gun putted at his back waist. Caldas pull the ladder to front of his mecha and get on his mecha cockpit at NightStalker chest. Suddenly, a medic unit approach his mecha and climb the ladder without problem "So.. youre going again ?" the medic ask. Now he notice who the medic is. Its Dachan or called Chan by her friend. She has blue hair tied into pony tail. His eye are blue with small nose and mouth. She's the best medic senior on base 1, and his best friend since childhood. "Why do you think i ride my mecha if not because leader give me another mission" Caldas answer sarcasticly. "What miiiision ?" ask chan again intend to annoy him. He check his machine before answer "Top secret, now you better get off since I have to launch now". "Alrighty. Commander" she climb down then pull the ladder away from the mecha and attach it to wall. " Burning system online, Radar online, Communication online, Mecha System Graphic online, sir" am female sound heared. "Thanks Sarah. This is NightStalker asking permission to launch" he talk through comm at his head to the guard tower. Each leader mecha have to report before depart or land at Hangar Bay. "This is tower, NightStalker you're ready to go" another man sound heared from the other side of the comm. The Nighstalker active his back thruster and fly off from the hangar followed by 10 men he previously ordered. Each nation has its own launch way and different mecha for their soldier.

They fly for some time before land at the zone that has been marked in their radar. But there's nobody there, all qui- BOOOM! an explosive landed near Caldas " Ambush ! return fire!" he order his men as he start firing with his rifle followed by the other men. The enemy is too many for them to handle as they taking cover behind some rock making good barrier from the enemy laser. "HQ, this is NightStalker squad. We're under heavy attack and currently need backup" but no answer heared" HQ, come in HQ" Caldas say as he fire some red mecha that approaching him, red cokoured soldier mecha mean they really are from Nachi. His nation, Doin soldiers mecha is coloured purple. "No answer from HQ" he told them as he just fired some Nachi mecha head. "that doesn't damn good !" rielgab say while he charge his rifle ammo. "Why theres no answer ?! we aint too far from HQ" Velmar say while he take cover since an rocket headed to him and exploded, hitting the rock barrier."Retreat to behind of those rocks!" Caldas oreder as he run to some rock creating perfect barrier and jump above it before taking cover. The other followed, jump above the rock."Now counter their attack" he say as he fire again followed by the other again. After 5 minutes, " Wait ! is that one of the legendary mecha ?!" Danjor point at an mecha behind the other. Its too big for normal mecha. Its hand are made from three steel like an claw. His foot is look like drilling machine, or it is. There's two giant sword in its back and its right eye covered also half of MLC at its mouth.*MLC are Mini Laser Canon. Only the legend mecha has MLC, MLC has power to destroy mecha in single shot. But it takes time to recharge it.* Next to it, are…. The traitor Glon. His mecha are special. It has four arm, two for sword or gun and the other two for shield, the best mecha they had… was. Caldas really want to kill him but his order are clear, to capture him and not kill him. Suddenly some huge sound heares as the twin mecha both shooted and fell to ground. The legendary mecha MLC shooted and broke the twin mecha and can be seen that they need many repair before can used again. "What ?! damn you all !" Vonje said as he fire without taking cover. Michael, use your jetpack and ask for back up at HQ now!" order caldas to the twin. The twin nodded as they struggle out from mecha then walk to the forest before activing their jetpack.

More Nachi mecha appear and pinning the squad down. Leo mecha and Dihar mecha is wounded badly while Choni hold Vonje from firing wildly again at the enemy leaving the defenses to Caldas, Velmar, Rielgab and Danjor. Another MLC laser sound shotted heard as it hit Velmar and Choni mecha. Their mecha fell, leaving their rider unconcius. "Damnnit !" he curse while taking cover from the legendary mecha missile that hidden under its armor. "What do we do now, Commander Das ? We're only 7, 2 unconcious and the other 2 wounded and can't moved !" report Lieuteunant Rielgab. "I know damnnit !" das reply. "Lieutenant Rielgab, Lieutenant Danjor, drag Velmar and the other mecha included their pilot to South 2km. There's outpost there" order das." What ab-" Rielgab ask but cutted by das "I'm your commander Lieutenant and I order you to drag 'em now ! I will hold them off as long as possible then I will follow you". Rielgab and Danjor trade look but then nodded and drag them. Rielgab drag Velmar and Leo and Danjor drag Choni and Dihar.

After they leave with the other, das put his rifle on his back then grab shield on the left hand and sword on right hand . His shield are black with needle around it. His sword are really different. It is 2 meter long and pretty heavy for normal mecha. "Probably this is our end, NightStalker, Sarah. Its good to meet you both" say das while he charge through enemy formation, slash enemy at mid-thigh and block enemy laser with his shield. "Me too sir" Sarah, the computer said. After 10 minute, the night stalker still standing with only his right hand attached. His left hand cutted by Glon mecha, Borgian. He managed slash all of borgian arm and trap Glon in his own mecha by destroy the circuit, making the hatch can't be opened. Now, he has face to face number 9 of 10 #LegendaryMecha. "I want to know who control the legendary mecha. Patch me communication with him Sarah" ask Das as the monitor now show an young boy, aged around 14-years old. "Introduce yourself boy" Das ask. He confused with the boy look. He has black hair that standing like fire blown back just like his friend Vonje hair. The boy wear sand-glass google. "I'm Lyoko, Vonje son. Your friend" answer the boy calmly. "Then I have to ask sorry to Vonje after I exterminate you" Das say as NightStalker dash with thruster heading to lyoko and his right arm rise up, point lyoko with his sword. Lyoko pull sword on his left with right hand and block NightStalker attack. The NightStalker thrust back and put away his sword to change with gun then stopped. He don't know what happen, the only thing he remember he seen an bright light and he fell unconcius.

Das wake up with an huge headache. He hold his head trying to remember what just happened. "Damn….. it really hurt. Wait, where am I ?" he looked around. His mecha are broken, Hard. Need many months to repair it. He grabbed SMG under his seat. Das shoot the to open the hatch and succesful, its all dark. Since there some rock, he could assume that he landed in an cave and pretty deep from where he enter. He turn on flash light on his SMG then walk out observing the enviroment. He jump down for some times and find a road that probably lead to the exit. He followed the tunnel, Right, left, left, right , straight, right, turn back right, turn left and he arrive in another cave. He cursed under his breath, flashing his surround for exit.

But there's something better. There's another mecha ! he glad finding it laying on the cave floor. He run to it and climb the mecha body,heading to its head for its cockpit. He opened the hatch forcefully since he didn't want to broke it. Inside the cockpit are totally different. It is in the old style of cockpit. The mecha still using wires attached to helmet and other equipment. Das examine these equipment then put them on. He suddenly got headace again but whole worst then before. He feel that he's the mecha and they are one. The light on cockpit turned on and the hatched closed. The glass in front him turned on as the mecha data appeared on the glass in front of him. Big word cross the glass, blocking the data. 'welcome the chosen one. You have been chosen to ride one of the legendary mecha I created. Use it wisely and bring peace to world for my sake, the brother scientist' as it finish, the mecha stand on it own. "well, could you now introduce yourself ?" talk the mecha. Das forgot the fact that legendary mecha has it own mind and hard to find people that could syncronize their brain with the mecha. "I'm Caldas, second commander at base 1 from Doin" explain Das. "Alright I'm gonna teach you quick. On right up there's my stamina and power to activate MLC. On right down theres radar to detect enemy or ally. On the middle are my vision, probably you have know since you are an warrior. On the left are control system. To control are you on charge or I did. Understand there ?" explain the mecha " I'm understand" answer das. " Good now you're on charge bring us back to your base". " Alright" answer Das as he flew through the cave roof and head to base. He feels something weird when he ride- "Whats your name ?" ask das "The mighty Ereig and the last legend mecha that created" explain and Ereig answer. " Alright, Ereig". He feels something when he ride on Ereig. He felt his heart cleaned and all darkness on his heart gone. And Ereig going to be his new mecha.

Ereig and das arrived near the base. He don't know how to explain to leader about what happen to the NightStalker since she spend a lot money to build it. But think about it, he got the legendary mecha that totally valuable. But, his mission are to 'bring' it and not ride it. Plus, he lost glon. That bastard surely saved by Lyoko, Vonje son. Das decided to test leader reaction with report through microphone "Oi ! why do we stop here? Don't you think the best move is to just meet your leader face-to-face. And explain whole thing ?" Ereig suggest. He didn't know is it because his rider shy or ugly so he use mask but surely you doesn't need to fear an woman with higher rank. "Quiet, I know what im doing" Das reply defensly as the mecha roll his eye.

-Meanwhile in HQ at the same time-

"Damn it ! is there no sign of NightStalker ?! or anything useful in this condition !" yell Leader at commanding room. Everyone in there keep searching for the Nachi mecha and NightStalker. "No sign from Nachi mecha nor our own. Only 10 men returned ma'am. And search party we send earlier found an hole that flying through couple rock and tree, ended on an cave" report one of the communication crew. "Any sign of SC (Second Commander) Caldas ?" ask the leader with slight hope that he survive. "No ma'am. The crew followed footstep there that ended in another cave room. There's mark of abandoned mecha there. Judging from the size it probably number one legend mecha from ten of them". Everyone in the room watch the crew in silent with disbelief look. The most powerful mecha is now on their grasp ?! amazing ! the leader broke the silence "So SC Caldas fight with the other, thrown until hit cave wall, walk through tunnel and ride legendary mecha…. This is unusual coincident" only replied with nod by the crew. The room now full of whisper about what just happened. " alright, now ex-" leader word cutted by voice of Caldas. "This is SC Caldas, reporting in Ereig. Come in HQ". now everyone attention to the speaker. One of the com crew reply "This is HQ. what happened SC Caldas ?". There's silence before Caldas reply "Just open gate to Hangar" now some crew back to their work and the rest with the Leader head to Hangar. "Alright sir. Hangar gate opened. Prepare for mecha land" the crew say through speaker at hangar. Now everyone busy again. 5 minute later, Das come while riding Ereig and landed near repairing area at Hangar. He brought twin michael mecha and Nightstalker and put him near closest mechanic.

Das walking out with the hatch opened by Ereig. Das climbed out and walking around to the Ereig front just to meet huge crowd of crew, excited by the legendary mecha but just for moment. They turn their attention to das who known as 'iron mask with iron heart'. "Well I'm back, with the legendar mecha, Ereig" das said. The mecha bowed automaticly giving respect to them. They crew cheering again and head to cafetaria leaving das with only Ereig, Leader,Lieutenant Rielgab and Lieutenant Danjor, and Dachan. Leader approach Das "Congratulation Das, now you're promoted to first commander" as Leader give Das golden star badge with number 1 on it after they shake hand. To the rest of the day they are having party, celebrating the found of the legendary mecha. But not all people partying. Two shadow figure talking while watching Das partying with the other at hangar from tower. "Do you think he is the Chosen One ?" ask the first person to his friend. "Only one way to find out Glon, there's only one way" said the second one as he turn around and dissapear followed with glon.

-Later That Night-

Now is 00.12 o'clock. The party has ended and people start walk back to their dorm to sleep. Poorly Das must introduce the base for some bunch of guys. "Alright, were now on level one. There's Hangar Bay, Mecha Repair, Briefing Room for soldier, Depart Control Tower and Mecha Modification on this level. Now follow me" he say as he walked up through stair next to door leading to hangar. "Now this is level 2. This floor for Cafetaria, room for each private, Bath room, Game zone, and Bar. Now we up again" Das arrived at third floor." Now this floor are for simulation machine, close range battle training area, and for cure room and treating room. Three floor again guys hang in there" he walked up again followed by exhausted newbie private. "Now this floor and the rest up are forbidden for private and captain except there's permission from Lieutenant or higher. There's room for Captain, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Corporal and Commander, and Bath room." He walked up again without problem. "Now fourth floor are Weapon storage, Commanding room, Briefing room for Commander and Lieuteunant, Research Facility, Radar room. We're on our way to last floor guys and im sure you all gonna really love this" das said while lead them to last floor. " This is observatory level. Theres guard tower, SP (stealth plane) hangar, and SP build room. Our tour is finished. Theres still two floor underground hangar but its not your businnes unless you're an enginner or an commander. There's lift there and use these card to go down to your room" he share card with number on each of them to each of them. "Wait , why didn't we use lift to get here ?" they asked all together. "Well just call it an training" Das said as he pass them, heard grunt from the newbie privates. He head to his room at third floor then slid his crad at the box then walk in. he throw himself to bed and fell asleep without even bother change clothes.

-B-

Das awaked by alarm sound from alarm beside his bed. He groan while slammed the alarm off button before stand up then walk to bath room even he couldn't open his eye completely. He stripped from his robe and suit then hang them near the bathroom door remembering he had to use it again. He turned the shower temperature into warm one then walked in the shower. He finish the shower in five minute then dry himself before wear his usual outfit and mask.

He walked to Cafetaria as people whisper when he pass by which he ignored, but not for long. People of cafetaria are whole noisier the people at coridor. The only word he could hear are 'innoncent face', 'Hero' and 'cute'. The word doesn't make sense to him before he remember what happened yesterday. 'This surely will be a long day' he thought as he sit in secluded spot far from the crowd. Suddenly someone put coffee infront of him as the person sit before he scold the person, it was Chan. "What are you doing here Chan ? I thought you would drink coffee with your friend" he asked. Chan smiled before you replied "Well you LOOK lonely and I never thought you would open your mask in front the crew". Das couldn't help but to sigh, crowd ask him to take piture with him but SURELY that wouldn't happen.

Das walking through corridor, he glad he was called by Leader since the fangirl crowd keep increasing. And now he is, walking with Lieuteunant Rielgab and Danjor heading to briefing room at floor 4. "Why do you think we called by Leader, Das ?" Jor was the first one who broke the silence. Das sighed before answer "Probably something crap". Before Riel could respond Das statement, they arrived at the Briefing room then enter.

The room filled with Commander on right side and Lieuteunant on left side and in the end of the table are the Leader. Riel and Jor sit on left side while he sit on right side near the Leader. "Alright, I called you here to discuss some matter" the Leader say as she type on the table them flick the data the front. The data turned into 3-D picture of world. Some red arrow point nation each other. "War will broke, surely not now but soon. Some mecha from Lisheng has battle with Nachi around their border. It said they try to STEAL Lisheng mecha the same they do to us" she say with put more power at steal word, surely the Leader are something. "I will put you into some mission" the Leader explain. "Now, theres 4 different mission. The first one, finding Legendary mecha throughout the world, second, attacking Nachi nation, third, to steal information about Lisheng newly superior mecha, and last… Steal Nobre and Sobre nation Legendary Mecha and all of the mission have approved by General if anyone ask" she said when one of the Lieuteunant about to raise hand but put him again under the table. "Who want to volunteer ?" The leader ask. Das the one who first raised hand "I will lead the attack on Nachi".

Das finding himself walking through the corridor heading to the Hangar. They will attack at tommorow dawn and he wanted to make sure his NightStalker ready to back battle. While he repairing his brand new cannon located on his back, an familiar female voice heared calling him "CALDAS YOU BASTARD! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN PUT MY HAND AROUND YOU !". He sighed while get down with ladder then walk to Chan, Yes its Chan.

Chan is using her pajamas with santa hat he give her for christmas last year. Her hand is on her crossing on her chest and if glare could kill, he totally dead right now.

"YOU ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME-"

"Wait"

"WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER FOR THAT DANGEROUS MISSION-"

"I can expla-"

"QUIET ! YOU ARE PISSING ME OF"

"but…."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU" she say finally end the argument. Sometime she is pain in the ass for Das. He grabbed her shoulder then hug her. "I know its heavy for you. But believe me, I will return in safe. I swear, so you didn't need to worry. Anyway, I'm the third most skilled person in this base after Leader and Arati" with that he let her go. She is blushing hard because his hug while reply stuttering "O-Okay. I-I believe in y-you, d-das" she then turn around and run to her room. He climbed back the ladder and now focused on front armor.

-The Next Day-

Das asleep at NightStalker cockpit. He awke for whole night to make sure the machine won't jammed down at battle. The first person entered the hangar are of course Chan. She worried of him since he doesn't return to his room then decide to look for him at hangar. "YOU IDIOT ! WAKE UP, ITS ALREADY 2 AM !" she yelled toward lump of body at NightStalker shoulder. The lump fell and hit the ground pretty hard, glad he wore his metal suit. "Damnit Chan ! you could make me get killed if I'm not using my ar-"he cutted off by Chan pinching his right ear "Quiet. 2 more hours you have to depart to battlefield and I hope you remember your promise" with that, she let his ear then left confused Das. He sighed while rubbing his ear she pinched earlier then get on his cockpit. He was ask leader why he can't use Ereig on this battle. She said they put Ereig on 'Research' area.

-2 hours past-

Nightstalker is walking through the forest on sector 10 at kalimantan. He don't know is what laid in front of them, waiting silently to finish them. Das bringing 200 crew for this war, lefting the base with only 100 crew. They already walked 2 hours before fly again heading to Nachi, crossing the sea between Nachi and Doin.

-E-


End file.
